


Pillow Talk

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for Hogwarts365's prompt # 244: Red Hair.Beta(s):None, poke me if you spot anything.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt # 244: Red Hair.
> 
> **Beta(s):** None, poke me if you spot anything.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Pillow Talk

~

Upon entering his flat to find Severus waiting, Harry raised an eyebrow. “Did we have plans this evening?”

“ _I_ didn’t.” Severus sounded angry. 

Harry sighed. “Okay, what’s wrong?” 

“You tell me.” 

“Severus—”

Levitating a pillow from Harry’s bedroom, Severus directed it towards Harry, who caught it. “Explain that!” 

“My pillow? It’s what I rest my head on at night—”

“There’s red hair on it!” 

Harry peered at the pillow. “I don’t…Oh!” He picked up a short, red hair. “That’s odd.” 

Severus huffed. “Not if you’ve been trysting with red-headed people.” 

“Except I haven’t been.” Harry examined the hair. “It’s too short for Ginny, and Ron’s never even seen my bedroom.” 

“That’s difficult to believe.” 

“Why?” Harry smiled. “When he heard we’re dating, he said he didn’t want to see ‘where we’re doing the deed’.” 

Severus sniffed. “Well, there’s always _Charlie_.” 

Harry groaned. “Bloody hell, not again.” 

“He’s…attractive. And we’re not exclusive.” 

Setting aside the pillow, Harry sat down beside Severus. “He’s not my type. And _you_ may not consider us exclusive, but I do.” 

“You…do?” Severus stared at Harry.

Harry clasped Severus’ hand. “You’re more than enough for me. Why would I look elsewhere with _you_ in my bed?” 

Cupping Harry’s face in his palm, Severus searched his eyes. “I…apologise.” 

“You believe me?”

“Yes.” 

Harry kissed him, moaning as Severus responded in his typical, passionate fashion. “Does this mean we can have make-up sex now?” Harry whispered. 

Severus chuckled. “I certainly hope so.” 

They undressed on their way to Harry’s bed, kissing all the way, and by the time Harry pushed Severus down to mount his cock to ride him to a satisfying release, neither one remembered the fight. 

Afterwards, as they curled together, however, Harry stiffened. “I know whose hair it is!” 

“Oh?” Severus sounded sleepy, but Harry knew he was wide awake. 

“Teddy! We had lunch with Ron yesterday—”

“Ah.” 

“Teddy copied Ron’s hair color! So, when I put him down for a nap—”

Severus sighed. “Why are you with me? I’m jealous, possessive, jump to conclusions—”

Harry kissed him. “That may be true, but the make-up sex is spectacular.” 

Severus snorted. “Good to know I’m useful for something.” 

~


End file.
